Symphony Made In Heaven
by Archangel Barton
Summary: Can two people of incalculable differences make good music together? [SenRu; Multi-part]
1. The Hardwoking Latecomer

Title: Symphony Made In Heaven  
Author: Archangel  
Chapter: 1/?  
Archive: [spellbound], ff.net, you can archive it if you want just please inform me so I can thank you personally.  
  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Sap, Humor  
Rating: General  
  
A/N: Inspired by the animè series Gravitation, I just thought what would happen if Rukawa Kaede was a ******** and Sendoh Akira is the ** of the top music production in Japan…hahaha! Talk about my passion for Gravitation!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters.  
  
Summary: Can two people of incalculable differences make good music together?  
  
Symphony Made In Heaven  
By Archangel  
  
The Hardworking Latecomer  
  
"Good Lord, I'm 20 minutes late for the meeting. Damn this traffic jam." Sendoh Akira was fuming inside his car for the past 20 minutes, stuck in the middle of Tokyo, 10 kilometers away from his workplace…Livewire Productions, Japan - the biggest music production in the entire country known for its big stars and their famous company president, Mitsui Hisashi - the lead singer of the legendary band ScamShock.  
  
Today, the 23rd day of March is a very important day for him. The company president requested that he come early to office due to an awfully significant announcement that he, the great Sendoh Akira does not know.   
  
But he guessed only one thing…  
  
A badly needed promotion.  
  
During the past 7 years, right after his college graduation, Sendoh Akira had been working hard to be an executive. And due to his enormous efforts, he had been promoted several times and is now the company's top producer.   
  
What happened to him after high school was a shock to everyone. After claiming the MVP title for the Kanagawa District as well as in the Japan Inter-High Competitions, and the championship for both contests, he was nowhere to be found. He didn't even try out for college basketball. What was only known to everyone was that he was enrolled in a foreign school somewhere in Japan…nothing more.  
  
Kaboom…clank…clank…tsnk…tsnk…  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Sendoh shouted at the man he bumped into as he was running madly inside the building. He did not even take considerable amount of time to look at the poor man, he was so damn late. But he did have some time to shout back an unheard 'I'm sorry' to the man.  
  
The oppressed man, on the other hand, obscured by his long bangs was not able to see the face of his offender, but was able to remember the man's Tazmanian Devil necktie which flew by his back when they collided. He was fuming to death.  
  
After 5 more minutes…  
  
"Gomen, gomen, gomen nasai! I had an emergency that I could not let pass. Gomen, Mitsui-san." After one and a half hour, the very late Sendoh Akira along with his lousy excuse for waking up late, arrived at his destination awaiting for his collapsed promotion.   
  
"Maa~ Sendoh-san. The food is cold and the balloons are now half air-filled. No need to worry, you just had our eyes bulging waiting for you to come to office today, that's all." The company president said, "Congratulations, Akira." And gave a decorous laugh.  
  
"Wha-?" Half stunned and half expecting, Sendoh Akira gave his most innocent look as if he was so shocked. "What do you mean, Mitsui-san?"  
  
"From this day, you are going to be my right hand in handling this company. You are now the Vice President of Livewire Productions. So, pack your things and leave your office, you have a new one waiting for you…right beside this room." Said Mitsui.   
  
He almost jumped at his boss at that exact moment if not for the unexpected barging of his officemates into the scene. "Congratulations, Akira!!!"  
  
The world was on a roll and Sendoh Akira was delirious. The promotion doesn't only feed his suicidal efforts in school but it also means more money in his bank account. And his mind was wandering to the malls while his congratulatory party was going on.  
  
Interrupting his thoughts was Mitsui. "Uhm, Sendoh-san. I need to talk to you." And the two top executives went into a private room.  
  
"Yes, sir. Is there anything you'd like me to do?" Sendoh politely replied.  
  
"There is." Said Mitsui, "I know you've just been promoted but there's a lot of work waiting for us at the moment. I'll be leaving for three months and the company will be at you hands in that entire duration. I'll be attending to other important matters. And as the company's vice president, I'd like you to be directly involved in each and every move this company will take. I have confidence in you. Don't let me down."  
  
"I don't mind working right after being promoted, sir. This promotion calls for me to work harder to bring success to this company. I assure you, sir that this company will continue to be in the top of the country and I'll do my best to meet your expectations." Sendoh courteously replied much to the amusement of his boss.  
  
"Thank you, Akira."  
  
"No problem, sir."  
  
"And yes, I have this major project I'd like you to work on. I think you are the best option for this matter." Mitsui said as he looked intently into Sendoh. "I've arranged a meeting for both of you later at 12 in the café downstairs. I'm sure you'd recognize him easily. You have the brains so you'd have to guess. I'm sure once you see him you'll feel a little nostalgic." Before leaving, Mitsui reminded his new vice president, "Now, be prompt, ne?" Leaving Sendoh Akira confused and excited at the same time thinking of the identity of this new recruit.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: I know this was the stupidest start in my whole author career…but whatever, please review! 


	2. The New Recruit

Title: Symphony Made In Heaven  
Author: Archangel  
Chapter: 2/?  
Archive: [spellbound], ff.net, you can archive it if you want just please inform me so I can thank you personally.  
  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Sap, Humor  
Rating: General  
  
A/N: Here goes Rukawa's entrance to the story. I hope you like the whole concept of this fic. Thanks to all those who have read the previous part. Please review.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters.  
  
Summary: Can two people of incalculable differences make good music together?  
  
Symphony Made In Heaven  
By Archangel  
  
The New Recruit  
  
/Oh.My.God./ This was the word that was continuously running through Sendoh Akira's mind. Today, the 23rd day of March was the day he was going to meet Livewire Productions' newest talent. And who was that again? A man with no name, who Mitsui-san was sure Sendoh Akira will recognize easily and will feel nostalgic when he sees him…who is this person?!  
  
"Oh my God. I'm getting jittery…who is this guy? Wait. Do I know someone who's good in singing?" Sendoh talked to himself as he looked into the mirror of the men's comfort room. He was brushing his hair and cleaning himself, getting ready for his luncheon meeting with the 'new talent'. "Not Hikoichi…Kosh? Nah. He sucks! Besides, he's so short that he wouldn't be seen on stage. Who else?" Sendoh continued to think…by the time had no one in mind… "Aaaaa! Whatever, Akira. You'll see sooner or later." He said as he absently messed up his hair once again… "Shit, going back to basics…"  
  
And so it was 11:30 am, 30 minutes earlier than their supposed meeting. Sendoh made it to a point that he will not be late this time and made sure to give the 'new talent' a good impression of the Livewire Production business which is 'Always on time, ready for business and offers the right timing'. Sendoh was at the café inside Livewire Productions waiting for the new talent to come.  
  
While waiting, Sendoh opened his attaché case to read his files of the company's new recruit. "Hmm…profile, No name, huh? Mitsui-san really kept it a secret. Hmm...let me see, 23 years old, born January 1…really? New Year's day, I was born on Valentines!" He continued to browse the new recruit's files, "Entered Basketball in High School and College. Oh, this is why Mitsui-san said I'm the best one to handle this matter, we're both basketball players. Ok, this should be easy. Uh huh, he entered music school…at Tokyo University? Hmm…interesting."  
  
"Can play the guitar, the piano, the violin, cello, harmonica, keyboard, drums…what the heck? This guy's multi-talented, geez. No wonder he's top priority. Let me see…pictures." As Sendoh Akira picked up the envelope of the new recruit's pictures, he instinctively looked at his watch for the time. It says 11:55. He checked out his surroundings to see if this new talent also possesses the professionalism the company is looking for. He checked out for someone he's familiar with…then he saw…  
  
"Isn't that Rukawa Kaede from high school? What a coincidence? That was a 'long time no see'." Sendoh was about to approach Rukawa who was stupidly standing in the café entrance seeming to look for someone when… "Wait. Don't tell me he's? Nah. He may have been here for a different reason. It's not his type to be in the music industry. Whatever, we had some basketball past anyway. Could he still remember me?" Sendoh thought as he returned the new talent's files back into its proper place. Not wasting any more minutes, the great executive, Sendoh Akira made his way to greet his long lost basketball rival. "Invite him for a coffee perhaps?"  
  
Ehem. "Good Afternoon, Rukawa-san, Can you still remember me? Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High? Or should I introduce myself again for you already forgot?" asked Sendoh smoothly. /Really smooth, Akira/ Sendoh said in his thoughts.  
  
Rukawa Kaede's eyebrows twitched for a moment, then examined Sendoh Akira from head to toe then back…back at his necktie, and without any second thought, a hard pulsating fist crashed into Sendoh Akira's face…and he was bloody dead.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Sendoh angrily asked as he charged into Rukawa. Soon after, punches were flying in the whole café only until the security guards got their hold of the two.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: Reviews please! 


	3. Earth To Them!

Title: Symphony Made In Heaven  
Author: Archangel  
Chapter: 3/?  
Archive: [spellbound], ff.net, you can archive it if you want just please inform me so I can thank you personally.  
  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Sap  
Rating: General  
  
A/N: Hehehe…I'm really getting into this stuff! I just don't want to stop writing!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters.  
  
Summary: Can two people of incalculable differences make good music together?  
  
Symphony Made In Heaven  
By Archangel  
  
Earth To Them!?  
  
20 minutes after the heated battle between Livewire Productions' Vice President Sendoh Akira and new talent Rukawa Kaede, the two 'warriors' are now sitting in front of each other bound in ropes by the security guards in their respective seats inside the empty office of Mitsui Hisashi, both waiting for the verdict.  
  
"You…you bumped into me a while ago. You didn't even say 'sorry'! I have an important meeting today for all you know, freak!" Rukawa yelled at Sendoh whose head was tilted with his bloody nose packed with cotton balls.  
  
"Excuse me? I didn't bump into some…was that you? I don't care, brat. And I said sorry. If I knew it was you, I really shouldn't have said sorry!" Sendoh yelled back. That was only the start of this never-ending argument.  
  
"And you really didn't! I had to go home again to change my clothes! If you only knew how far I live from here, you would beg me for forgiveness!" said Rukawa as he gave Sendoh his death glare.  
  
"Yeah right, if I know you just live seven blocks from here so why would I beg for your forgiveness? Besides, even if you live in Pluto or even in Planet X for that matter or even if you have to ride your UFO back home, I would never ever asked more so beg for your forgiveness!" Sendoh replied with equal sarcasm.  
  
"Hey! How did you know that? You were stalking me? My God!" screamed Rukawa as he felt misery from a contemplated stalking scene.  
  
"Know what? That you live in Pluto? Hello? Earth to Rukawa Kaede? I do not make it a habit to stalk anyone because THEY ARE STALKING ME and not the other way around!" screamed Sendoh back.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sendoh Akira? I live seven blocks from here and I have an important meeting and you pissed me early in the morning! Hmph! And who would have the interest to stalk you? You…you…you! You should know your position! I'm an artist and you're just an attendant in café downstairs!"  
  
"What the heck? Hello? Earth to Rukawa Kaede? I'm not an attendant in the café downstairs! And you are not an artist! Gosh, you have no style! Spare me from your being an artist! Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, Michelangelo…you're a frickin' Ninja Turtle, man!"  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sendoh Akira!"  
"Hello? Earth to Rukawa Kaede!"   
  
"When I say artist, it means-"  
"I'm not an attendant in the café, I'm-"  
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen. It seems to be a very nostalgic reminiscing for both of you." President Mitsui said as he entered his office. Seemingly composed aside from the fact that two men are seated bloody and tied in his office. "I can conclude that you really missed each other, ne?"  
  
"Mitsui sempai-"  
"Sir-"  
  
"I need no explanations. I don't want anymore bloodshed in this room. I'll be the one to clarify this issue. Rukawa Kaede, meet my right hand, Vice President of Livewire Productions, Sendoh Akira." Mitsui calmly introduced Sendoh to the very shock and now silent Rukawa Kaede.  
  
"Hmph! Now you see I'm no café attendant! I am the-" Sendoh was cut off by Mitsui's words.  
  
"And Sendoh, I'd like to introduce Rukawa Kaede, the newest talent of Livewire Productions."   
  
"What? He…he…he?!?" Sendoh asked totally delirious of the new information. "You…you?"  
  
"I told you, I'm an artist! I'm a singer! I'm not a ninja-" Rukawa was cut short as Mitsui continued his explanation.  
  
"Sendoh, you will act as Rukawa's manager and producer and Rukawa, he is your manager and producer, any questions that you might have will be answered by him alone. He will take care of your progress in this company as well as in your career. He will be the one to take you to stardom. Please work harmoniously for the fate of this company greatly rests on your partnership. Am I clear?" explained Mitsui in a very serene manner emphasizing on the roles the two hot-headed beings are to perform.  
  
There was no response from the two literally electrically shocked individuals…  
  
"AM I CLEAR?" repeated Livewire Productions' president this time in a stricter manner.  
  
"Hai." Replied both…still under a wide-eyed coma taking their time to digest the insanity in front of them.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: Reviews please! 


	4. False Acquaintances

Title: Symphony Made In Heaven  
Author: Archangel  
Chapter: 4/?  
Archive: [spellbound], ff.net, you can archive it if you want just please inform me so I can thank you personally.  
  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Sap  
Rating: General  
  
A/N: Folks, here you'll find out why Ru's kinda OOC. Hehehe, it's because 7 years is kinda long and there's always room for changes, right? And what happened to them in the past 7 years will also be revealed…hahaha! But not all though since it's quite long already. Read on, please but mind you it's almost purely script so you might get a little bored.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters.  
  
Summary: Can two people of incalculable differences make good music together?  
  
Symphony Made In Heaven  
By Archangel  
  
False Acquaintances  
  
It seems to be the worst day for both Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede.   
  
For Rukawa, the day was awful from the very start because of a 'bastard' that ran into him early in the morning…which happened to be Sendoh Akira, his long time basketball rival and eventually…after 7 long years of solemn existence, he was bothered AGAIN by his presence by being his manager and producer (not to mention the vice president of the company he's working for). He is now destined to follow, obey and be forever bothered by the ghost of Sendoh Akira.   
  
"Darn it…of all the people to handle my very promising career."   
  
So, does he have a choice? Nah, Mitsui-san would be very disappointed. They've been teammates after all, they had some history together and it would be impolite to back-out just because of his affiliate. Besides, this is the easiest way to stardom!  
  
"Nope, I'm a survivor. I've been through hell and back! I can do this." Rukawa thought.  
  
For Sendoh, the day could've been very pleasurable because he finally got his most awaited promotion…and gods, the privileges of being a VP! In a few days time, his worn out Corolla would turn out to be a Mustang for Christ sake! But then, all good things must be paid off with something bad…his charming smile and good intention to greet his long time rival turned out to be a hard punch in the nose accompanied by shame and humiliation…well, not to mention a demerit in his crystal clear record and the amount of blood he lost.  
  
"I'm sure to make a hell out of your career, Rukawa!!!"  
  
But wait…he can't do such a bad thing.  
  
For he is destined to make Rukawa a star (whether he likes it or not) for the sake of the company and his booming career. Plus, Mitsui-san's great trust is on him. Plus, he promised to make and keep the company on the top. Plus, Mitsui-san's off for a break so he's the head of the company for the next three months SO, he was left no other choice but to be…  
  
"…directly involved in each and every step the company will take." And that includes Rukawa Kaede's career.  
  
Plus, Mitsui-san said…  
  
"…I have confidence in you." That he cannot…no, no never…let down.  
  
Plus,  
  
"…don't let me down." Need we say more?  
  
Plus,   
  
The Mustang.  
  
Plus,  
  
The salary.  
  
Plus,  
  
The house and lot.  
  
Plus,  
  
"My suicidal efforts in school…" as Sendoh once thought.  
  
Plusplusplusplusplusplusplusplusplus…  
  
"I have no choice…huhuhu."  
  
Plus, Mitsui personally told Sendoh to take care of Rukawa's career. Because,  
  
"He's gonna be a great star. We cannot afford to lose such a talent."  
  
So, does he have any other choice?   
  
"Guess not." thought Sendoh.  
  
And that's the fact.  
  
So after getting cleaned up and changing to a well-ironed executive suit, Sendoh Akira, despite the band-aid in his nose and a large bruise in his left jaw, let out his professional aura and made his way inside his new office where Rukawa Kaede waited, who by the way, is with a pair of bruises in both sides of his jaw.   
  
"This time I'll make sure to evade his punches." Sendoh thought as he remembered his first meeting with Rukawa after 7 years and the agonizing pain he's suffering because of his punch. But emotions aside, he greeted Rukawa (with enough distance) with professionalism up and high. "So, I guess you're quite cooled down. I hope we can make good business together, Rukawa-san."  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Rukawa replied as he sat boorishly in Sendoh's couch.   
  
And with all his mind power, Sendoh tried to be composed. Years have changed Sendoh, that is. From being the cool, calm and collected basketball god to the impatient, hot-headed and perfectionist executive. "This is no time to be sarcastic, Rukawa-san."   
  
"Yare, yare." replied Rukawa and it didn't take another second for Sendoh Akira to flare up.  
  
"Look, if you don't have a choice, so do I." Needless to say, times have changed this angel.  
  
But if Sendoh is impatient, someone can be double or even triple impatient than he is. "You don't have to push yourself to manage me, you know!"   
  
"Didn't I just say I don't have a choice? You could actually back out and look for a new company, you know. I'll help you out gladly." said Sendoh with equal sarcasm emphasizing on the last two words he imitated from Rukawa.  
  
Here we go with the cats and dogs again…  
  
"Hello? Didn't I just say I have no choice? Besides, I don't need your help, you know." Rukawa started.  
  
"Okay, if you say so, then get out and manage yourself if you can." challenged Sendoh.  
  
"Of course, I can. For all you know, I'm even greater than you are…even back then." replied Rukawa as he stood up from the couch and started to head out of the office.  
  
Sendoh held Rukawa by the forearm to stop him and said, "Hey, what do you mean by that? I won MVP!"   
  
And Rukawa hates to lose, so… "It's not only you who won MVP! I won MPV, too!"  
  
And if Rukawa hates to lose, the more Sendoh hates to be humiliated, so… "Yeah, not after me…you lost some competition, that's why!"  
  
"That's not true." said Rukawa as he faced Sendoh with his head blowing off some steam. "They gave you the MVP because it was your final year!"  
  
"What the-?" Sendoh was cut off in mid-sentence as Mitsui entered his office.  
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm here to check up on you guys, how are things going?" Mitsui greeted as he came in the office…well, not after going through all the steam that came in from the two hot-heads belonging to Rukawa and Sendoh.   
  
And after fanning off the steam, he saw two un-gentlemen with hands on their hips and…finally he knew the where all the hot steam came from.   
  
After point 1 millisecond, Sendoh put his arm around Rukawa's shoulders. "Fine, sir. We're getting along very well. Right, Rukawa-san?"  
  
Well, Sendoh's first hand's destination was known but the other one was not…which was on Rukawa's back - Sendoh threatened to punch him at the back. "You're a dead kid if you disagree." Sendoh whispered indistinctly.  
  
"Hai." Rukawa agreed…forcefully and let out an artificial smile.  
  
"That's good. Now I'm beginning to think that I really made the right decision to pair you up together. I'll be on my way, now. Sendoh-san, please take care of the rest. I'll call you in the morning." Mitsui said.  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Sendoh and with that Mitsui headed out his office.  
  
As quick as bullets, Rukawa threw out Sendoh's arms and protested, "What the heck was that-?" but was cut off by...again, Mitsui.  
  
"Uhm, Rukawa, take care of Sendoh, ok?"  
  
"H-hai." replied Rukawa. Neither of them knew why Mitsui said such. Then both guys were silent, not to mention blushing.  
  
After sometime, Sendoh broke the ice. "Look, let's stop this childish thing already, shall we? I'm 24, you're 23, we're not kids anymore."  
  
With ultimate shock registering in Rukawa's mind, he asked Sendoh a somewhat dehumanizing question, "Why are you suddenly being like an old man?"  
  
"I'm serious now. We have to get things going. I've just been promoted and I pledged to give honor to this company by working hard. And I cannot do that if you're not going to cooperate with me. Let's just help each other out. This project is important to you as it is to me." Said Sendoh as he gestured Rukawa to sit in the couch he left a while ago.  
  
Rukawa complied and did as he was told. He sat in the couch and listened to his manager. "Okay."   
  
"Say we start from the basics…as usual. Let's go somewhere else and loosen up some strings. What do you say?" offered Sendoh.  
  
"Not a bad idea."  
  
***  
  
The two lads walked to the parking lot where Sendoh's…ehem…car was parked. Sendoh offered the ride since Rukawa said he had none. "This is your car?" asked Rukawa with doubt and witticism in his tone.   
  
"You don't have to ask it that way! Unfortunately yes, this is my car." Sendoh replied pertaining to his 'car'.  
  
Sure enough, Sendoh's…ehem…car doesn't seem to be a car at all. For a highly ranked executive like him, it is not normal to own a worn out car such as his. How worn out is his Corolla is like this…  
  
"How should I get in? The door's stuck?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"You'd have to choose between three choices, number one, go through that left door and climb in front. Two, go through the right door and do the same. Three, go through the driver's seat and pass by the gears to reach the front seat. What would you choose?"  
  
"Good Lord, Sendoh! I'm sure you have enough money to fix your…ca…vehicle."  
  
"I'm thrifty, okay. Guess you didn't know that."  
  
"Well at least you can do something with your ca…this!" Rukawa said, not really sure if it was proper to use the term car on Sendoh's ca…vehicle.  
  
"Fine. I know the paint is depleted and uneven and the wheels are not aligned. Plus the seatbelt on the passenger's seat including yours are lost. What's in yours is a prop, so you'd better use it or else my license…and I know that the windows are not automatic but tell you what…my car has a radio, okay? And good sound, too. So will you enter now? Or do you want me to force your way in?"  
  
Need we say more?  
  
"Are you sure you're the vice president of this company? This is the first time I've encountered a VP with a lousy wheels." complained Rukawa.  
  
"There's always a first. Now get inside, or should I tuck you in?" said Sendoh as he started his engine.  
  
"Now, now. You are being so hot-headed. I never saw you as that before. Now where should I go?" asked Rukawa. Nonetheless, he took choice number 2.  
  
As soon as Rukawa was firmly in his seat (after a nerve-wrecking battle with Sendoh's car to reach the front seat - imagine a 6 footer going at it) Sendoh said, "Now, now. You are being so naughty. I never saw you as that before."  
  
"Are you sure you are Sendoh Akira from Ryonan High School?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"Hai. The great me." replied Sendoh as he slowly work his way out for his parking space.  
  
Rukawa felt a little naughty so he continued to bombard Sendoh with stupid questions. "Really? Number 7?"   
  
"Wha-? Of course." Sendoh said as he cannot believe the shallowness of Rukawa's questioning. Then Sendoh said, "Uhm…I have a favor to ask of you."   
  
"What is it?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"Can we have peace in this car until we reach our destination?"  
  
"Whatever you say, manager."  
  
"Akira. Call me that." said Sendoh as they got out of the parking lot.  
  
***  
  
"I didn't know you fancy this kind of place." Rukawa remarked as they sat in a bench in one of Tokyo's secluded parks.  
  
The place was really quiet. The trees are waving along the wind and the sound of a flute can be heard radiating in the air matching to the occasion of a building friendship.  
  
"Well, guess you don't know much about me then." replied Sendoh to Rukawa's previous statement.  
  
"Why would I be interested in you in the first place?" counteracted Rukawa.  
  
"Because…" Sendoh started as he slowly reduced the distance of their faces.  
  
"W-what?" Rukawa asked very much aware of their shrinking distance.  
  
Sendoh continued to close the gap until he was centimeters away from Rukawa's face. "Because…you missed half of your life not knowing much about me." said Sendoh as he finished his statement with a shy laugh.  
  
"You. Are. Way. Too. Thick." Rukawa said as he distanced himself from Sendoh.  
  
"Just kidding. Oh come on! Can you at least be a little relaxed? We're bonding here, you know." said Sendoh as he pulled Rukawa beside him again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
"So, Rukawa…can I call you that? Or should I stick with Rukawa-san since we're in business." asked Sendoh when both of them were safely seated.  
  
"Call me whatever you like…depending on the situation, I guess." answered Rukawa.  
  
"Oh. Meaning in office I call you Rukawa-san…" started Sendoh.  
  
"-make that 'kun', I sound like an old man." interrupted Rukawa.  
  
"Ok, Rukawa-kun. And outside I'll call you Ru-"  
  
"-Kaede. Since you're my manager-  
  
"-and producer" Sendoh butted in.  
  
"I'll allow you to call me that. Don't abuse it, okay?" Rukawa continued.  
  
"Okay. Well, those conditions don't apply to me. Call me Akira all the time, that'd be very fine with me." offered Sendoh.  
  
"I don't remember myself asking you."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Kidding. Loosen up the strings will ya?" said Rukawa as he tapped Sendoh hard on the back almost making Sendoh out of his seat.  
  
"Easy, okay? You got me there." Sendoh said while he reposition himself.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
Sendoh was the one to change the topic. "This is completely out of office so I guess I'm permitted to call you Kaede, right."   
  
Rukawa could only nod.  
  
"So, Kaede, I'm just wondering, what happened to you in the past…uhm…7 years? I haven't seen you in a while. Guess, Mitsui-san was right that if I'll see the new talent I'll feel somewhat nostalgic. Probably the reason why I came to greet you back in the café when you-" Rukawa cut Sendoh's next chain of words.  
  
"Sorry about that. I was really fuming when you ran into me a while ago. Just remembered your tie so I was looking at it then…I don't know, it was instinctual that I hit you. Still hurts?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"Yeah. You hit the bull's eye…I mean nose…bull's nose. Whatever." Sendoh said. Rukawa could only hide his laughter looking at Sendoh's expressions of ultimate cuteness looking for words and trying to make a new vocabulary of 'bull's nose.'  
  
"Sorry. And I didn't recognize you right away. Probably because of the hair. I never thought you'd cut it. I think you saw it as a priced possession or something like that." Rukawa said.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that was my priced possession. A defense mechanism, somewhat a diversion to my moods…something like that. I remembered that fateful day when my mom decided to cut it. I cried when she tied me to the barber's chair. They even tied my head so I won't move it." Sendoh said with facial expressions of anger and sadness at the same time.   
  
"Your mom?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"Yeah. She lives 3 blocks away from me. And about the hair, they forcefully had me a haircut because I can't enter school with that hairdo."  
  
"Oh, I see. Speaking of which, where did you enter college?" asked Rukawa. And truth be told, Sendoh was nowhere to be found right after high school graduation. Even Koshino Hiroaki, his best friend did not know of his whereabouts not until three months after when Sendoh sent him a letter telling him that he's not in Japan.  
  
"Everybody from high school asks me the same thing. Guess I was being so mysterious not to tell where I entered college or where I went after grad." answered Sendoh. The truth is, he told Koshino not to tell anyone about where he is. Especially to Coach Taoka who kept on recruiting him for college basketball. Actually, by the time Sendoh got his MVP awards and the championships for the tournaments, he decided to quit the sport and ready himself for a more stable career. He thought that he had achieved his goals in basketball.  
  
"Well, I studied in London. That's why nobody saw me then." continued Sendoh.  
  
"You're a rich kid." said Rukawa as he took a bite on his tuna sandwich.   
  
"Nope." negated Sendoh. "It was a scholarship."  
  
"You're the last person I would think of having a scholarship. That's something." Rukawa said as he looked deeply into Sendoh's face as if he was not really believing what he was hearing.  
  
Sendoh could only laugh at the action. "Only the guys from Ryonan knew things like that."  
  
"But still you were quite humble." commented Rukawa.  
  
"Thanks." Sendoh replied as he too took a bite on his own sandwich.  
  
"But really, it was a surprise."  
  
"Just like you surprised me with Tokyo University and the infinite number of musical instruments you can play." Sendoh said.  
  
Rukawa was so shocked that he almost choked, "How did you know?"   
  
"'I've read your profile. I didn't know it was you back then but come to think of it…it was you. I never saw you as one who's multi-talented. I thought the only thing you know and is interested in was basketball." said Sendoh.  
  
Rukawa leaned back on the bench looked at the setting sun and replied, "True. It was really basketball back in high school but things have changed, I guess. I was walking in the streets one day and saw this shiny guitar. I just can't help but hold it and the rest was history. I was able to play the thing without any knowledge on it."  
  
Sendoh was amazed, "Talk about gift, man. You really are gifted."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And so the conversation became peaceful, thank God. The two realized that what they know of each other were basically superficial and that time has changed both of them. Each revelation came in a surprise.   
  
"Being in a foreign school made me independent." Sendoh narrated. "I was living in a dorm then, and my parents were here in Japan. If there ever was a free time in school, I sadly wander around town by myself, find a phone and call my parents. It was hard."  
  
Rukawa saw himself in Sendoh's story and told him of his own. "I see. Probably the reason of your impatience. You do things on your own and learned to rely on yourself alone. I was like that back then."  
  
"Really?" Sendoh could not believe everything. His impression of Rukawa was the opposite of what was happening now. And he could not believe that of all the people he could share something special with would be the person beside him now, which happened to be Rukawa Kaede, his acquaintance from long ago.  
  
"Uh huh. Before, all I knew was basketball, but then in college, I learned that there's more in life." Rukawa said.  
  
"So what's the connection of you and me there?"  
  
"I relied on myself too much, like you do. Been very impatient especially when my teammates don't do the job…so I do the job myself. That was because I've been alone all my life and used to that way of living. My parents are oversees most of the time. I live alone and through the money they send me monthly in my bank account…until now." narrated Rukawa.  
  
"What changed you?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"Life in college. The people in the college of music were just so cool. They showed me the world, and I liked it a hell lot." said Rukawa as he looked intently in Sendoh's eyes.  
  
"And you were so passionate about your work you wanted to sing out loud, am I right?" asked Sendoh as he equalized Rukawa's stare.  
  
"Yeah. I want others to hear my music."  
  
And one by one the stars came out of their dwelling as the darkness of the night swallowed the sunlight.  
  
"Well, as your manager and producer, and the vice president of Livewire productions, I think I do have a right to be one of the first…if the not the first to hear your music." said Sendoh as he was trying to make Rukawa sing.  
  
"Maybe not." replied Rukawa, his naughty mode returning to action.  
  
"Why is that so?" wondered Sendoh as he himself gradually turns to his own version of naughty mode.  
  
"You might just fall in love with me." answered Rukawa as he smiled maliciously to Sendoh.  
  
Getting the hint, Sendoh gave the same look, "I believe I've heard that line from somewhere."[1]   
  
"So you watched that movie too?" asked Rukawa who, in between words let out a small laugh.  
  
"I cried at the end. Really a sissy thing for me to do." revealed Sendoh as he too laughed at his experience.  
  
Rukawa revealed something in return, which happened to be, "You're not the only one who cried."   
  
"You did too?" asked Sendoh.   
  
And the sound of their laughter can be clearly heard in the entire vicinity. These two men, who earlier in the day almost punched each other to death, are miraculously laughing at each other's funny experiences. And being naughty to each other that they wouldn't have done if not for destiny that pulled them together.  
  
"Well, yeah…something like that." Rukawa continued.  
  
"Well, about your music," redirected Sendoh, "Can you give me the privilege to hear it live and…free of charge?"  
  
Rukawa stopped his laughter and turned serious for a moment before looking back at Sendoh and letting out a smile, "Then promise me you won't fall in love."  
  
"Okay, I promise." said Sendoh.  
  
And with each note, each melody, each rhythm, each tone…Rukawa Kaede sang with intense fervor leaving one man captured in his beauty.   
  
To be continued…  
  
-----------  
  
[1] The concept was from the movie A Walk To Remember. I just found it amusing to put in the fic. 


	5. Memoirs of A High School Love

Title: Symphony Made In Heaven   
  
Author: Archangel  
  
Rating: General  
  
Genre: Humor, Sap  
  
Summary: Can two people of incalculable differences make good music together?  
  
A/N: I know this is an overdue fic…nonetheless I'll try to make each chapter count. I actually lost interest in making the fic since the initial plan turned out to be somewhat Gravitation-ific, well I'll come up with a different scenario starting from this chapter…well sort of. I hope you like this one and…R&R's please! Thanks!  
  
Also, thank you to those who reviewed the past four chapters and please do tell me what you think of this one. Again, thanks!  
  
Reminder: For everyone who will read this fic, PLEASE READ IT WITH FEELINGS. That's the only way this fic can be funny!  
  
On the last chapter of Symphony Made In Heaven:  
  
"Well, about your music, can you give me the privilege to hear it live and…free of charge?" Sendoh asked.  
  
Rukawa stopped his laughter and turned serious for a moment before looking back at Sendoh and letting out a smile. "Then promise me you won't fall in love."  
  
"Okay, I promise." said Sendoh.  
  
And with each note, each melody, each rhythm, each tone…Rukawa Kaede sang with intense fervor leaving one man captured in his beauty./  
  
…and that same man was sleepless that same night…  
  
Memoirs of A High School Love  
  
Chapter Five, Symphony Made In Heaven  
  
Sendoh Akira had been tossing and turning the moment he laid down on this bed…  
  
"11:59 PM…shit, I can't sleep."  
  
Poor Sendoh for he had been melting the ceiling for the past…whatever hours…and still, that sleeping spirit doesn't drop on him.   
  
"Help me, Kami-sama!"   
  
He had been closing his eyes…counting sheeps, chickens, pigs and rats - still awake…   
  
"One and two and three and four…and…and…what's after four? Oh God!"  
  
He's been haunted…  
  
Haunted…  
  
Haunted…  
  
"Cut the crap!"  
  
Okay, to make the long story short, yes…he's been haunted…by nothing but the voice Rukawa Kaede - Livewire Production's latest, freshest and most awaited talent!!! (*Confetti dropping, balloons popping, clap clap clap*).   
  
"I've been haunted by that voice - Rukawa Kaede…what's with you?" He nearly screamed as he pounded his head on a powerless, functionally inappropriate and abused pillow. Then he suddenly stopped his 'cushion exploitation' and remembered the events of today's most relevant conversation,   
  
"Well, about your music, can you give me the privilege to hear it live and…free of charge?" Sendoh asked with all the charm in that sweet precious smile…  
  
"Then promise me you won't fall in love."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
And cut!  
  
Sendoh just can't stop the obsessive neurons transmitting through his veins…  
  
He can't bear the longing…  
  
The passion…  
  
The desire…  
  
RUUUKKAAAWAAAA KAAAEEEDDEEEE!!!  
  
Suddenly, a huge lightning struck along with the crashing sound of thunder. Sendoh ran into his window with arms up high and screamed, "But I already AM in love! I broke my promise, dammit!" (with the drama effect, of course)  
  
Krrriiiinnnnggg! The mighty phone's grand entrance… Krrriiiinnnnggg!  
  
/Rukawa?/ Love struck Sendoh Akira ran over the phone and hurriedly picked up the receiver. With the sexiest voice he could muster he said the word, "Hello?"  
  
Teet Teet Teet Teet Teet…  
  
The darn caller hanged.  
  
"Hi pal! I'm Sendoh Akira. What's your name? You see, I at least just wanted to hear a 'hello' and how dare you HANG UP ON ME, FREAK!!!" Said Sendoh as he banged the receiver back to where it belonged.  
  
/Just when I though my voice was sexy…these things happen/ Oh how poor and miserable is our dear protagonist.  
  
Then suddenly a bulb lit in the side of Sendoh's head! Tingggg!  
  
"Koshino…" and he dialed the numbers as fast as a raging horse…  
  
Faster than a speeding bullet…  
  
Faster than the light…  
  
Faster than…  
  
"Hi Kosh! Sendoh here, whatcha doin'?" greeted Sendoh with an excited voice.  
  
"Go to hell, Akira."  
  
"Hell~o to you too, my dear friend." Is the reply of the cute.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?! Its past 12 and you're disturbing people's sleep! What did you call here for anyway?" said Koshino with a grumpy look and a good o' scolding.  
  
"Well, Kosh…" 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and…  
  
"Nothing. I just want to know how you're doing…how life has been in the past few…uhm…hours? And the things you are this morning, perhaps or-"  
  
Teet Teet Teet Teet Teet…  
  
And so Koshino Hiroaki hanged the phone.  
  
Now there is now way Sendoh will be denied this time. He's already having a waaaay too confused time since hearing Rukawa Kaede's ever beautiful voice and now a complete rejection from his best friend? Well not after conversing with the 'Teet Teet Teet' of a hanged phone and wrestling it out with the pillow…and counting 4 sheeps and numerous rats and pigs and chickens…and melting the ceiling…going lethargic and all…nope nope nope!  
  
So he dialed Koshino's number once again…  
  
"What the hell do you want now?" greeted the mother hen.  
  
"Hey chill out, Kosh. Well, that's not really the reason why I called. But you see…" and 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8 and 9 and-  
  
"You see what? Sendoh…is this something really important that we have to discuss it now? I am in the climax of a beautiful dream, man. Can we just talk about this la-"  
  
/Climax?/  
  
"Climax, eh? Beautiful dream? Tell me, Kosh…what have you been dreaming, huh?" and did I ever mentioned about our dear spikey being a top-class hentai! With the mere word 'climax', the perfect face of Sendoh Akira changes into that of a serial maniac.   
  
"Hey, I'm not as dirty as you are so drop it. I changed my mind, let's talk about this…thing of yours." Talk about being defensive, man! To the fact that Koshino had been dreaming of naked beach girls running and rolling in the sand along with a hedgehog who was swimming in a wave of salty water and a fox in a cliff who jumped and flew away…  
  
"Okay," started Sendoh, "if you really want to know…you are my friend anyway and we've been the best of friends since we were kids, so here goes…"  
  
Huh? Read on…  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Oblivious to the fact that this fic is intended for general audiences, Sendoh continued. "It's really big, maybe if you'll look at yours that'll look the same with mine."  
  
WHAT?!!!? At this point, our dear mother hen has fainted…  
  
Sendoh Akira still went on with his…ehem…descriptions. "Hmmm…what else do I need to describe it, huh? Hey, I've already seen yours back when we were in the gym on high school right? You saw mine too…what's the point of asking now?"   
  
And at last he stopped talking…this fic is still for general audiences.  
  
"Baka! That's not the THING is was referring to, you hentai! What's your problem…that's the thing I'm after!" Pride on high, Koshino will never, ever believe in what Sendoh Akira just described… "Mine's bigger anyway, what's the point in that?"   
  
"That's a lie, Kosh." Opposed Sendoh. "Everybody in Ryonan knows that my lower friend's characteristics surpasses yours."  
  
"Don't say that, Akira. You're taller only in height!" Countered Koshino as he stood up from his bed and fought like a hero in the middle of the battlefield.  
  
"How dare you say that!" shouted Sendoh as he banged his fist on a nearby table. "I'll show you mine and you show me yours. Tomorrow, 9 PM at my place!" Sendoh challenged.  
  
"Call." Accepted Koshino. "So can I sleep now?"  
  
^Now just when I thought this was exclusively general in rating…^  
  
"Oh wait, I forgot…that's not the real reason why I called."   
  
"Yeah, I thought I escaped. What now?" asked Koshino.  
  
"Do you remember Rukawa Kaede? Shohoku…11, the fox-kid that…you know…" said Sendoh as he tried to come up with words to describe our dear and cute Kitsune.  
  
"Hmmm…" Koshino started. "…You had a big crush on back in high school? Yeah, I remember. What about him?"  
  
Sendoh immediately blushed upon hearing Koshino's answer. "Hey, I don't have a crush on the guy. Anyway, I'm managing him. He's a super-talented monster…I mean individual. And he sang to me just a while ago and he was just so great. And I usually am sleepy and tired coming off from work, you know that but then, now I am restless thinking all over about him and his voice. And I don't know Kosh, I just think that-"  
  
"You just think that you are in-love with the guy." Koshino finished.  
  
"Yes…I mean no. No, Kosh. I am straight, you know that." Sendoh answered trying to make up a pathetic attempt for a cover.  
  
"Look, Akira. You like the guy. Even back in high school, I can confidently name at least 10 instances of your silent but obviously obvious affection towards that kiddo." Koshino offered.  
  
"I'm listening…make sure there's substance on what you're gonna say."  
  
Koshino cleared his throat and took a deep breath…  
  
"Okay. Number one…"  
  
/flashback/  
  
Koshino's POV  
  
It was a boring physics lecture…you and I were in the brink of a REM and non-REM sleep. I whispered, "Let's draw the stupid teacher…this is what he looks like. Give me your notebook."  
  
And you completely forgot that you WERE WRITING RUKAWA'S NAME IN THE BACK OF YOUR NOTEBOOK.  
  
/end flashback/  
  
"No way…" Sendoh denied.  
  
"Yes you did! Don't deny it! And we share the same notes, remember? I read it all the time. And of how you drew that chinky-eyed guy with a ball in his hand and stuff. And the different font size and font faces of Ai Shiteiru, Rukawa-"  
  
Koshino was cut of as Sendoh tried to stop the on-going revelation. "What's number two?" Talk about escape.  
  
"Say 'yes' to number one first." Koshino insisted.  
  
/Fine, dammit./ "YES to number one."  
  
"Good." Koshino said. "Now onto number two…"  
  
"It was our practice game with Shohoku. The first time you met that ice kid. And ever since you met him, you never stopped talking about him. Super Rookie here, super rookie there. I'm kinda fed up you know! You call here at 12 midnight just to ask if there will ever be a chance you'll meet him again and stuff and-"  
  
"I went to college, Kosh, and you did not see me nor talked to me for years so you can't say that." Sendoh said, trying to oppose an obvious fact.  
  
"Well, that was before you went blowing bubbles into college!" Koshino said back. "And I bet you did remember him even in college. Say yes to that!"  
  
/Okay…admitted. That was way too true…Rukawa…/  
  
"Okay, YES that's true. Now give me the third."   
  
"You asked him to dine out one time. He rejected you and you came home with that artificial smirk in your face and said you'll sleep early…but you didn't sleep right away. Am I right?" asked Koshino.  
  
And Sendoh Akira was struck with awe. "Right. How can you remember these things?"  
  
Truth be told, Sendoh did ask Rukawa out. It happened back after the Shoyo-Ryonan vs. Shohoku game. And unfortunately, Rukawa did not agree…for a reason of uncontrolled sleeping habits known as narcolepsy.  
  
/Darn that narcolepsy thing…/  
  
"Because, I am the great me." Koshino answered as he winked at himself in the mirror in front of him.  
  
"Now, number four is you tagged me along to the Nationals." Said Koshino.  
  
"What about that?" wondered Sendoh.  
  
"The thing is, I was bored because nothing nice was going on in the game and all you said was 'look at Rukawa…look at Rukawa!'" Koshino narrated with feelings.  
  
"And so what's with me saying that, now?"  
  
"You were dreamy eyed, freak."  
  
"Oh…" *scratch-scratch* "I did?"  
  
"Number five…you were having a concert in the bathroom dedicated to Rukawa."  
  
"What?!" asked a shocked Sendoh.  
  
"I heard you! 'Rukawa my love, this is for you…'" mimicked Koshino.  
  
"What's the song, then?"  
  
"Can you help me by Usher! [1]" is the straight-forward answer from Koshino.  
  
"Fine. Guilty"  
  
"Number six…I saw your love letter for Rukawa…well, I made sure you were drunk then I read it. [2]"  
  
"You did? How could you do that to your one and only best friend?!" Sendoh dramatized.  
  
"Cut the crap, Akira. You were hiding the letter since second year high school and I had the chance to read it by fourth year high!"  
  
"Okay…go on…" said Sendoh in his slowly faltering voice.  
  
"Number seven…you have a picture of Rukawa in your wallet. Stolen shot, is it not? [3]"  
  
Shock. Nod.  
  
"Number eight…you named your blue pillow Kaede, is it not?"  
  
Shock. Nod.  
  
"Number nine…you wrote a poem about this teeny-weeny dream of you and Rukawa, is it not?"  
  
Shock. Nod. /How did you know all of these things?/  
  
"Number Ten…you downloaded these whole bunch of romantic mp3's all relating to your unrequited love for Rukawa, did you not?"   
  
Shock. Nod. /Even this?/  
  
"Number Eleven…you are talking to the mirror addressing to Rukawa."  
  
"Now wait…I did not do that!" Sendoh claimed. "What mirror are you talking about?"   
  
"In the men's comfort room, second floor of Ryonan High." Koshino answered confidently.  
  
*scratch scratch* "Oh…you saw me?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Your long-awaited stupid 'busted-fiable' confession." Koshino sarcastically commented.  
  
"You really didn't have to say it that way, you know." Sendoh replied with a dejected chibi tone.  
  
"Yare yare…" dismissed Koshino.   
  
"On to number twelve…I heard you say Rukawa's name in your...in your…" Koshino paused.  
  
"In my?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear it?" asked Koshino unsure of his divine revelation.  
  
"In my what!?!" asked an irritated Sendoh Akira.  
  
"Climactic dreams…"   
  
"Do you still want to live, Kosh?"  
  
Koshino defended himself and said, "Well I did hear it…" But in reality he didn't…but since Sendoh was too concentrated on the fact that he failed to keep his feelings for Rukawa (which wasn't too hard to find out, really)…Koshino grabbed the opportunity to play with Sendoh's…ehem…climactic dreams.  
  
Finally, Sendoh let out a sigh, "Out with it, Kosh." He said, "I've heard enough of my lovesick affairs."  
  
It was Koshino's turn to be silent. He realized that Akira wasn't in the mood for playing anymore. Instead, he devoted himself to listening to his best friend.  
  
"And I guess you are right." Sendoh continued. "But you know what? I almost forgot him in college…and now he's back. And I don't know what to do because I think I really am falling too deep now. What do you think about it?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"I absolutely agree…"  
  
/Now I know I really am./ Sendoh thought.  
  
***  
  
[1] This is my favorite song as of the moment. I really really love this song!  
  
[2] This was an excerpt from my first fic 'The Love Letter' where Koshino planned to make Sendoh drunk so he can get the letter in Sendoh's wallet.  
  
[3] This stolen pic was taken from my fic 'In His Life'.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for reading, minna! Reviews greatly appreciated! 


End file.
